vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Chalcidoidea
}} Chalcidoidea - это надсемейство подотряда Стебельчатобрюхие отряда Перепончатокрылые насекомые Hymenoptera, включающее мельчайших представителей всего класса насекомые. Включает около 22 000 описанных видов, распространенных по всему миру (потенциально ещё может быть открыто около 100 000 видов). Для Средней Европы указано 2 000 видов. Большинство видов мелкие и, даже, микроскопические (от 0,2 до 5 мм). Жилкование крыльев почти полностью редуцировано до пары жилок. Биология Это паразитические насекомые, откладывающие свои яйца в тело хозяев (насекомых и других членистоногих. В случае заражения яиц хозяев называются яйцеедами. Взрослые особи питаются нектаром, сладкими выделениями тлей, гемолимфой хозяев. Значение Многие виды используются в биологическом методе борьбы с насекомыми-вредителями. Это, прежде всего, наездники-яйцееды из семейств Pteromalidae, Eulophidae, Aphelinidae и Encyrtidae. Некоторые (Blastophaga) являются ценными опылителями инжира. Классификация Количество семейств изменялось от 1 (Westwood 1840, Howard 1885-86, Handlirsch 1925) до 9 (Riek 1970), 11 (Burks 1979), 14 (Ashmead 1904), 16 (Yoshimoto 1984), и 20 и даже более (Foerster 1856, Никольская 1952). По современным представлениям 21 семейство (Boucek 1988) или 20 (Gibson 1993). Известно около 2000 родов (Noyes 1990). Семейства Кроме нижеперечисленных, известно ископаемое семейство Khutelchalcididae Rasnitsyn, Basibuyuk & Quicke, 2004. * Agaonidae (Walker, 1848) ** фитофаги (опыляют растения Ficus). 757 видов * Aphelinidae (Thomson, 1876) ** паразиты тлей, Coccoidea, алейродид. 1100 видов. * Chalcididae (Latreille, 1817) ** паразиты куколок Lepidoptera, личинок Diptera. 1500 видов. * Elasmidae ** паразиты и гиперпаразиты Lepidoptera. 200 видов. * Encyrtidae (Walker, 1837) ** паразиты Coccoidea, Lepidoptera. 3600 видов. * Eucharitidae (Latreille, 1809) ** паразиты муравьев (Formicidae). 389 видов. * Eulophidae (Westwood, 1829) (иногда включает Elasmidae) ** паразиты Lepidoptera, Diptera, Coccoidea. 3900 видов. * Eupelmidae (Walker, 1833) ** паразиты Lepidoptera, орехотворок, Coleoptera, Hemiptera. 750 видов. * Eurytomidae (Walker, 1832) ** фитофаги, 1200 видов. * Leucospidae (Walker, 1834) ** паразиты пчелиных Apoidea (Megachile). 134 видов. * Mymaridae (Haliday, 1833) ** паразиты Coleoptera, Hymenoptera, Hemiptera, Lepidoptera, сетчатокрылых (Neuroptera). 1300 видов. * Ormyridae (Forster, 1856) ** паразиты орехотворок (Cynipidae). 66 видов. * Perilampidae (Latreille, 1809) ** паразиты сетчатокрылых (Neuroptera), Coleoptera, Hymenoptera. 229 видов. * Pteromalidae (Dalman, 1820) ** паразиты Coleoptera, Diptera, Hymenoptera. 4000 видов. * Signiphoridae (Ashmead, 1880) ** паразиты Homoptera, Diptera, гиперпаразиты Encyrtidae. 78 видов. * Tanaostigmatidae (Howard, 1890) ** фитофаги и галлообразователи, 88 видов. * Tetracampidae (Forster, 1856) ** 44 видов. * Torymidae (Walker, 1833) ** фитофаги, паразиты оотек, 1500 видов. * Trichogrammatidae (Haliday et Walker, 1851) ** паразиты яйцееды Lepidoptera, Coleoptera. 700 видов. Литература По данному надсемейству опубликовано около 27 тыс. статей, книг, монографий (Noyes, 1994). * Никольская М. Н. Хальциды фауны СССР (Chalcidoidea). М. ; Л. : Изд-во АН СССР, 1952. Вып. 44. 576 с. В надзаг.: Определители по фауне СССР, изд. Зоол. ин-том АН СССР. * Тряпицын В.А. Надсем. Chalcidoidea. Л. : Наука, 1978. Том.3. Часть2. стр.28-538. В надзаг.: Определитель насекомых Европ.части СССР. * Barnard, P.C. (Ed.) 1999. Identifying British Insects and Arachnids. An annotated bibliography of key works. xii+353pp. Cambridge University Press. * Boucek, Z. 1988. Australasian Chalcidoidea (Hymenoptera). A biosystematic revision of genera of fourteen families, with a reclassification of species. :832pp.. CAB International, Wallingford, Oxon, U.K., Cambrian News Ltd; Aberystwyth, Wales. *Boucek, Z. & Delvare, G. 1992. On the New World Chalcididae (Hymenoptera). (Several different papers.) Memoirs of the American Entomological Institute 53:iv+466pp. * Clave de las familias: Grissell, E. E., and M. E. Schauff. 1990. A handbook of the families of Nearctic Chalcidoidea (Hymenoptera).Entomological Society of Washington (Washington, D.C.) Handbook 1:1-85. http://www.codex.begoniasociety.org/chalcidkey/ * Gibson, G.A.P., Huber, J.T. & Woolley, J.B. (Eds) 1993. Annotated keys to the genera of Nearctic Chalcidoidea (Hymenoptera) xi+794pp. National Research Council of Canada, Ottawa, Canada (ISBN 0-660-16669-0). * Goulet, H. & Huber, J.T. (Eds) 1993. Hymenoptera of the World: an identification guide to families. vii+668pp. Research Branch, Agriculture Canada. * Hanson, P. & Gauld, I.D., 1995. The Hymenoptera of Costa Rica. xx+893pp. Oxford University Press, Oxford, UK (ISBN 0-19-854906-9) *Noyes, J. S. 1994. Computerized database of world Chalcidoidea: an introduction. Nor. J. Agr. Sci. Suppl. 16: 71-75. * Noyes, J.S. 1998. Catalogue of Chalcidoidea of the World. CD-ROM Series, ETI, Amsterdam, Netherlands (ISBN 3-540-14675-X). * Noyes, J.S. & Valentine, E.W. 1989. Chalcidoidea (Insecta: Hymenoptera) - introduction, and review of genera in smaller families. Fauna of New Zealand 18:1-91. * Peck, O. 1963. A catalogue of the Nearctic Chalcidoidea. Can. Entomol. Suppl. 30: 1-1092. * Peck, O., Boucek, Z. & Hoffer, A. 1964. Keys to the Chalcidoidea of Czechoslovakia (Insecta: Hymenoptera). Memoirs of the Entomological Society of Canada No 34:170pp, 289 figs. * Sharma, B.R., 1988. Keys to the insects of the European part of the USSR. Volume III Hymenoptera Part II. Oxonian Press Pvt. Ltd., New Delhi, India; ISBN 90-04-08806-7). Ссылки * [http://internt.nhm.ac.uk/jdsml/perth/chalcidoids/listchalcids.dsml?Superfamily=Chalcidoidea The Natural History Museum London Base de données taxonomiques sur les Chalcidoidea] * [http://www.nhm.ac.uk/jdsml/research-curation/projects/chalcidoids/browseMedia.dsml The Natural History Museum London. Photothèque sur les Chalcidoidea] * Chalcidoidea Категория:Перепончатокрылые Категория:Наездники Категория:Паразитические насекомые